The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 Feb 2018
00:00:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Will be back later! o/ 00:01:22 QUIT C.Syde65 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:09:12 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:09:34 CHAT South Ferry: I'm the Fix-It-Up-Chappie, and I do not mean to be sappy. 00:10:16 CHAT South Ferry: TGPOC said it would active, but his statement was not impactive. 00:10:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It is active. 00:10:34 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry but it's a staff chat right now. 00:10:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You're just having a glitch! 00:10:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh, so Mario is staff now. 00:10:47 CHAT South Ferry: That is not the case. 00:10:51 CHAT South Ferry: True, TheKorraFanatic. 00:11:25 CHAT South Ferry: iRead between the lines, TheKorraFanatic. 00:11:29 CHAT South Ferry: Fuck! 00:11:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 00:11:49 CHAT South Ferry: Tell me, 00:11:55 CHAT South Ferry: Who is the Fix-It-Up-Chappie? 00:12:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It appears to be a Dr. Seuss character. 00:12:37 CHAT South Ferry: Tell me from what story? 00:12:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't know. 00:13:01 CHAT South Ferry: Head out. 00:13:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 00:13:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This is bMY/b chat! 00:13:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fuck! 00:13:25 CHAT South Ferry: Not the case. 00:14:48 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:15:34 CHAT South Ferry: Messie O'Heavy has headed out. 00:16:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. 00:16:50 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:18:41 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:19:01 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i thought we were okay with lolita's name 00:19:03 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:19:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Arch Wizard Megumin. CHAT Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 00:20:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Are we? Last I heard, we were still going to change it. 00:23:49 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:24:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Ferry. 00:41:18 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome; Arch Wizard Megumin. 00:43:34 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:45:26 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:45:47 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:46:00 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:47:01 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:54:16 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:54:58 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:55:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Back. o/ 00:55:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, C.Syde65. 01:09:04 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:09:52 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Q! O/ 01:10:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:11:46 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 01:18:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !tell Aiihuan mind showing me how to make these portable? http://greekmythology.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Insights/nonportableinfoboxes 01:18:39 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 01:18:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope! 01:18:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You can't do that! Stop that! 01:19:21 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:19:39 CHAT UsurperKing: Stop what 01:19:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: talking to his crush (silly) 01:20:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf. 01:20:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Don't say that! 01:20:17 CHAT UsurperKing: XD 01:20:21 CHAT UsurperKing: ik aii is 01:20:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: everyone knows you are in love with her 01:20:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What! 01:20:32 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ask the girl out! 01:20:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: First off, who is everyone?! CHAT Second off, stop this shit! 01:21:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: South Q Mario Hart Madi me King MCR Syde James Falco Aiihuan chuck and so on I got tired of typing 01:21:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chuck! 01:21:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How tf did Chuck get involved in this?! 01:22:03 CHAT UsurperKing: !ship Aiihuan | TheKorraFanatic 01:22:03 CBOT BrickleBot: (heart) Lovely. Ship name: UihuanheKorraFanatic 01:22:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he knows lmao 01:22:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You're just saying random names! 01:22:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: am not1 01:22:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !* 01:23:00 CHAT Qstlijku: What's going on? 01:23:05 CHAT UsurperKing: /me hisses at fighting 01:23:17 CHAT Qstlijku: I wouldn't really call it fighting either 01:23:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Aiihuan and Korra sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G 01:23:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NEVER say that again. 01:23:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://greekmythology.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox/Draft?insights=nonportableinfoboxes It's fucking empty. 01:23:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: tbh a older sister messing with her younger brother is whats going on 01:23:56 CHAT UsurperKing: First comes love 01:24:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: then comes marriage 01:24:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 01:24:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Syde, PM. 01:24:54 CHAT UsurperKing: But no baby bc ppl use p 01:25:01 CHAT UsurperKing: plan b* 01:25:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://greekmythology.wikia.com/wiki/Seat_Covers_Of_The_Gods wtf 01:25:25 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 01:26:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: King not appropriate 01:27:09 CHAT Qstlijku: How? 01:27:09 CHAT UsurperKing: Sorry.... 01:27:18 CHAT UsurperKing: mess, i gtg send me a text 01:27:19 CHAT UsurperKing: bye all 01:27:22 CHAT UsurperKing: o/ 01:27:24 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 01:27:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: aww bye 01:27:27 CHAT Qstlijku: You mean email? 01:27:39 CHAT Hart New Bob: TEXT 01:27:48 CHAT Hart New Bob: you know texting don't ya? 01:27:57 CHAT Hart New Bob: It's like a chat! 01:28:10 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:28:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: we talk on a site called textnow and we email have been since he left before summer 01:28:20 CHAT Qstlijku: I know but Mess wouldn't give out any phone number 01:28:23 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:29:52 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: now back to this 01:30:31 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://greekmythology.wikia.com/wiki/Seat_Covers_Of_The_Gods what the hell? they made a discussions post with the same name the other day 01:30:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 01:30:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They did what they needed to do. 01:30:48 CHAT Qstlijku: Nope! 01:30:53 CHAT Hart New Bob: Yep! 01:31:01 CHAT Hart New Bob: WAIT, 01:31:09 CHAT Hart New Bob: Q did the Nope meme right! 01:31:19 CHAT Qstlijku: How would you do it wrong? 01:31:21 CHAT Qstlijku: :P 01:31:34 CHAT Hart New Bob: oh believe me many people do it wrong :p 01:31:43 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://greekmythology.wikia.com/d/p/3128944475766975685 01:31:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Hart is the only one whose ever done it wrong 01:32:06 CHAT Hart New Bob: Nope 01:32:17 CHAT Hart New Bob: because everyone on Madi's wiki has done it wrong 01:32:33 CHAT Hart New Bob: They say it all the time where its not even a meme anymore 01:32:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's because Madi doesn't know how to meme. 01:33:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 01:33:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: idk if I shall return to Madi's wiki 01:33:30 CHAT Hart New Bob: True, 01:33:50 CHAT Hart New Bob: but Spongebobvstheloudhouse ALSO overuses the meme 01:34:11 CHAT Qstlijku: (facepalm) 01:34:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Seat covers as in a car? 01:34:26 CHAT Qstlijku: What kind of reply is that? 01:34:27 CHAT Qstlijku: @Mess 01:34:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: shuh 01:34:32 CHAT Hart New Bob: a good reply 01:34:32 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: shush* 01:34:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me kick Q 01:34:43 CHAT Qstlijku: /me kicks Mess 01:34:55 KICK Qstlijku has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven. 01:34:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: HA 01:34:58 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:35:05 KICK Messenger of Heaven has been kicked by Qstlijku. 01:35:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 01:36:33 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:36:42 CHAT Qstlijku: Took a minute to rejoin lol 01:36:44 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:36:57 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:38:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: don't mess with Captain Kitty!! 01:38:22 KICK Qstlijku has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven. 01:38:22 CHAT Qstlijku: You started it :P 01:38:41 CHAT Hart New Bob: I am the captain 01:38:44 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:38:54 CHAT Hart New Bob: Captain Hart New Bob 01:38:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: nope I am 01:39:03 CHAT Qstlijku: By kicking me first 01:39:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: captain Kitty 01:39:07 KICK Messenger of Heaven has been kicked by Qstlijku. 01:39:09 CHAT Hart New Bob: Captain Hart 01:39:30 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:39:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (facepalm) 01:39:34 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:39:39 CHAT Hart New Bob: you cannot be captain since the C must be capitalized when it's before a name! 01:39:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Syde and I deleted a page at the same time both wanting to get rid of a certain revision. 01:39:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I would use a weapon I have but its bad I don't 01:40:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: best* 01:40:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !tell Qstlijku 01:40:36 CBOT BrickleBot: Usage: code!tell USER NAME that MESSAGE 01:40:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !tell Qstlijku >:C 01:40:55 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Qstlijku that next time we meet. 01:42:01 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:42:01 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! Qstlijku! Messenger of Heaven wanted me to tell you: >:C. 01:42:19 CHAT Qstlijku: What does that even mean? 01:42:21 CHAT Qstlijku: And what weapon? 01:42:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I have one. 01:42:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (bomb) 01:43:10 CHAT Qstlijku: I have another one 01:43:14 CHAT Qstlijku: +emotebomb 01:43:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I have a weapon too 01:43:14 CBOT BrickleBot: Emotebomb is now enabled! 01:43:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No. 01:43:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Do not set that off. 01:43:24 CHAT Qstlijku: In fact I did two of them this morning when no one else was on 01:43:26 CBOT BrickleBot: Emotebomb is now disabled. 01:43:36 CHAT Qstlijku: !emotebomb 01:43:36 CBOT BrickleBot: Emotebomb is disabled. To use emotebomb, please ask a moderator to enable the emotebomb with +emotebomb. 01:43:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: And if you do another one I intend to do something about it, 01:44:02 CHAT Qstlijku: +emotebomb 01:44:02 CBOT BrickleBot: Emotebomb is now enabled! 01:44:04 CHAT Qstlijku: +emotebomb 01:44:05 CBOT BrickleBot: Emotebomb is now disabled. 01:44:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We edit too damn much here. 01:44:37 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 01:44:38 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:44:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I manually restored 176 revisions to one damn page. 01:44:39 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 2 kicks and 0 bans reported. 5 joins, 2 leaves, and 33 messages logged. 01:44:48 CHAT Qstlijku: So? 01:45:00 CHAT Qstlijku: Did you select all 176? :P 01:45:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We edit too much! CHAT /me bans editing. 01:45:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fail. 01:45:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes! 01:45:16 CHAT Qstlijku: (facepalm) 01:45:25 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 01:45:32 CHAT Qstlijku: 01:46:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: q come to my test wiki chat and I'll show my weapon 01:47:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and korra you can come to ;) 01:47:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh shit. 01:47:59 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:48:02 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 01:48:05 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) 01:48:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: aww he left 01:48:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hey Chase 01:48:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Chase McFly. 01:48:37 CHAT Chase McFly: Why were Atticus Anoethite and Menseger Devlin deleted? 01:48:47 CHAT Chase McFly: * Messenger Devlin 01:48:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: wha 01:49:13 CHAT Chase McFly: In my email 01:49:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ohhh 01:49:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Syde and I are deleting all the pages getting rid of certain revisions. 01:49:37 CHAT Chase McFly: Savannah Whitesmith was deleted too, my email says 01:49:49 CHAT Chase McFly: Are you restoring them and their comments? 01:49:58 CHAT Hart New Bob: Atticus NEEDS a picture 01:50:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. We're deleting certain revisions on them. 01:50:13 CHAT C.Syde65: Yes. 01:50:18 CHAT C.Syde65: They are being restored. 01:50:19 CHAT Chase McFly: Ah. 01:54:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Hart come to my test wiki chat 02:00:27 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi. 02:01:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hi 02:03:09 CHAT Hart New Bob: kk 02:03:28 CHAT Hart New Bob: but i can find that! 2016 04 23